


I kissed the Marshal

by KayMika



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayMika/pseuds/KayMika
Summary: Loqi kisses the Marshal





	I kissed the Marshal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to stellacanta for beta-reading^^

I kissed the Marshal  
Rating: Teen  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and I am not making any money with it.  
“ I kissed the girl” by Katy Perry  
Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix  
Summary: Loqi kisses the Marshal  
Warnings: /

~+~

I kissed the Marshal

“If you can not beat him , you have to change the battlefield,” Ravus’ words were ringing in his head.Love was a battlefield, or so the people said.  
Later Loqi couldn’t say what made him do it (granted he couldn’t explain in like 90% of the cases what made him do it), but still…  
He opened his mech and jumped out of it.Without being aware of his surroundings, he marched straight to the Marshal of Lucis, pulled him down and kissed him, full on the lips.After that he turned around and left, leaving a dumbfounded Cor Leonis behind.

Later in the Niffleheim base, Loqi was celebrating his triumph over the Immortal.  
“I kissed the Marshal and I liked it,” Loqi sung way too cheerfully for Ravus taste.  
“Yes, I know. And no, I do not wish to know why you did it. So could you please shut up?” Ravus said, “ I am getting a headache.”  
Loqi looked at him, like he considered the matter and answered:  
“I might… if I can suck your dick.”  
“No.”  
“Oh please.”  
“No.”  
“But I really, really want to.”  
“No.”  
“Well, then… I kissed the Marshal and I liked it….,” Loqi begun singing again at the top of his lungs.  
Ravus slammed his head against his desk.  
Maybe he should let Loqi suck his dick, at least then he would be silent.

Meanwhile,at Hammerhead, Cid was shouting at Weskham over the video chat.  
“Weskham, he wants to drink my home distilled schnaps! My home! Distilled Schnaps!”Cid shouted into the headset, “do you remember the last time he drank it?”  
“Yes.” In Altissia, Weskham was rubbing his temples.  
“Then what am I supposed to do it? If he would be a car, I would open him, find the broken part and replace it.”  
“But he is not a car.”  
“No. So what am I supposed to do?”  
“Calm down and hug him.”  
“Weskham, I do NOT do hugs!”  
Weskham sighed, this would take a while.

*The End*


End file.
